Xiaolin Punk'd
by tennisgurl13
Summary: Welcome to Xiaolin Punk'd! Currently on Xiaolin Punk'd: Kimiko's in for a nasty surprise when she returns to Tokyo for a visit with Rai...and how will she react to being Punk'd? Find it all in this episode of Xiaolin Punk'd! Slight Rai/Kim.
1. Chapter 1: Omi's Number One Fan

**I'm trying something new…bear with me! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Punk'd, or MTV.**

* * *

"Hey, everyone! Welcome to Xiaolin Punk'd-our new reality TV show where we pull pranks on your favorite characters so they have emotional and mental breakdowns on camera." Her smile was evil but her eyes looked like she was going to enjoy the torture of the upcoming victim. "The first one that we will embarrass will be Omi. We all know his ego is what makes his head so large and yellow. He would be the character to try and spray paint his name onto a wall and say that he was 'signing autographs.'" Skye paused for a moment. "That is, if he wasn't suck a suck up and if knew what spray paint and autographs were. 

So today we're going to see how many autographs he'll sign when all the other monks, _even Dojo_, have fans and he has none. Let's find out how 'the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever' will handle getting Punk'd!"

* * *

_Please know that Master Fung, Rai, Kim, Dojo, and Clay knew that they were being recorded so they actually may have cracked a few jokes. _

A hidden camera was capturing every movement of the Xiaolin warriors' training when Master Fung walked slowly out of the temple. Accounting that he was both old and disturbingly calm, he couldn't even manage to run in an emergency. Accept if he was fighting. It is supposed that he had to save up all his energy for that activity though. Hence all of the chores that the others had to do around the house.

"Young monks," he started, _very slowly,_ "I am pregnant."

"With Dojo's child?" Rai asked, disturbed but serious.

"No, I was joking. Sometimes old people like to make jokes. I (barely) see with my elderly eyes that there is smoke rising from the distance. Some people could be in trouble."

"This is my chance to show that I am a superior leader to Raimundo! Come, we must save those innocent civilians," Omi said, his eyes glazing over as he dreamed of his self-portrait. They all hopped on Dojo as they began a new conversation.

"What if they're not innocent? They could be Jack Spicer and the robots that always gets destroyed," suggested Rai.

"Even if that is so, we must save them. As our leader, Raimundo, you must know that all life is sacred," Omi preached.

"Omi, have you gone like Buddhist or something on us?" asked Kimiko, her eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into her dyed blonde hair.

"Nawh, he always _was_ one 'o dem bald preachin' non-Christian monks," Clay drawled.

"Clay, do you know what 'politically correct' is?" Kimiko wondered aloud.

"If it has to do with Bush, partner, I support it."(A/N: I have decided to make Clay a Christian and a Republican. NOT EVERYONE FROM TEXAS IS CHRISTIAN OR REPUBLICAN. I'm not stereotyping.)

"Clay, why would you support a bush? It is only shrubbery," Omi questioned, confused as always.

"No partner, Bush is the president of the U.S.A" Clay explained while Rai, Kimiko, and Dojo laughed. Now Omi was even more confused. If that was even possible.

"Why would a bush be the president of a country? I would make a much better leader then a bush...and Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed. Omi was even more self centered then usual today!

Everyone except a glaring Raimundo, laughed at Omi's outburst. But before anyone had time to explain, they arrived at the scene of the "fire." Guess who set it?

As it appeared, it _was _a civilian fire, which, of course, made Omi smug. It was a small, rural village and the largest building was the one that was flaming. Apparently the local fire brigade had done a pretty good job rescuing people but someone was shouting to the Xiaolin monks, "Me boy's still inside! He be stuck in the nursery! Can't get 'im out!"

The Xiaolin monks immediately ran into the burning building. As there was no camera inside, all of the people outside were left in suspense. Approximately two minutes later, Rai and the other monks came out with the boy, whose face and clothes were covered with ash.

"Thank ye so much!" The mother's eyes were filled with "tears" as she clutched her boy.

"Just doin' our Xiaolin duty, ma'm," Clay replied with a tip of his hat.

The monks helped put out the rest of the fire. Not much of the building was left but the villagers (oddly) seemed okay with that. Anyone wonder why?

One of the boys (and most of the girls) seemed to recognize Raimundo. Cliques and groups had begun to form as soon as the fire was extinguished. The boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, pointed and whispered something about Raimundo. The entire pack walked up to Rai.

The leader asked, "Aren't you Raimundo, the brave leader of the Xiaolin warriors?"

At this Rai smiled and he and Kimiko exchanged a glance. Kimiko blushed and looked away. As soon as she did, Rai replied evasively, "Well...I would be nothing without my team." Rai was trying not to sound egotistic. Unlike _someone _we know.

Kimiko objected to this though. "Rai's just modest. Master Fung _did _make him the leader, in the last episode."

Omi was glowering, thinking, "Why was no one recognizing _me_, the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever? Raimundo is definitely _not_ as amazing as I am! This is wacky!" The next part had to be, um, _edited _for Raimundo fans. Draw your own conclusions.

A young girl walked up to Kimiko. "Aren't you the greatest female Xiaolin warrior yet? I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"She is the _only_ female Xiaolin warrior, seeing as females are _inferior_ to men," Omi cut in, stepping in front of the now smiling Kimiko.

_

* * *

The camera cut to Skye in the Punk'd studio._

"See Omi," Skye started, pissed off, "This is why I want to make you cry! You keep expecting girls to like you right after you diss them. Well, guess what? Your going down!"

_And now we go back..._

* * *

"Tears" welled up in the little girl's eyes before she yelled at Omi, "You're a big meanie!" She ran away as Omi got a slap in the back of the head from Kimiko. 

The boy who was still there said to Rai, "This must be why you are the leader. You are capable of showing respect to _all_ people."

Another boy walked up to Clay, saying, "Howdy. I just moved here from Texas . I really like how yer representin' all us Texan folks."

Omi glared at _both_ of the boys. But they were only the first admirers to come. Soon the other monks were surrounded by people who were flattering them. _Dojo_ had admirers. Most of them were little girls going on about "how cute" he was. Only paid actors would do this job!

"Aww, you are the cutest dragon ever!"

"I love this shade of green!"

Dojo's eyes lit up. "It's not easy being green. But this makes it worth it."

The girls giggled, which was too much for Omi. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?"

All the girls turned to stare at Omi. The others were too busy talking to the other monks.

"You're _yellow._ That's not cool."

"Yeah, yellow is so like last season!" A bleached-blond haired girl dismissed Omi with a wave of her hand and turned back to Dojo.

Omi just…snapped. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS TOWN?!? I AM THE BEST XIAOLIN WARRIOR _EVER!!!! _I SHOULD HAVE AIR CONDITIONERS!!!!"

Now everyone turned to the loud monk, in utter confusion. After a few moments Rai figured out the Omi-ism.

"Oh, I think he means 'fans!"Rai explained to everyone. The crowd nodded their heads in unison. Paid actors here!

"Raimundo is the smartest, cutest, and bravest guy _ever_!" A fan girl sighed. She obviously had not heard of Albert Einstein...everyone knows _he's _Fergalicious!

Omi was not the only one who was "dumped in the downs" at this comment. Kimiko looked as though she was about to throw some fire at this girl's overly bleached head. Clay nodded at this statement, agreeing even though he had no idea what he was doing. Not too bright, is he? Except for the fact that he was unintentionally flirting with a cowgirl at the same time. Maybe that was it.

Omi started _really_ freaking out. "WHY WON'T ANYONE RECOGNISE ME!!!?" Omi looked as if he were going to cry any second now. On cue, everyone turned to him except Clay. Clay was staring off behind the crowd at a certain "fan".

"Hey partner! I think there's one a yer admirers!" Clay yelled pointing at your host. Omi jumped over the crowd (he's got mad skillz) to find Skye wearing a T-Shirt reading "Omi's #1 Fan" with a cameraman behind her.

"Greetings new friend, you must be happy to see me!" Omi greeted/bragged; he's always bragging so don't act so surprised. "What's that device he's carrying?"

Skye smiled proudly, "That's a camera; you're being taped."

"You like me that much? How wonderful! See, my fans are the best, just like me."

Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo started cracking up, since they were in on the joke.

"Omi you just got Punk'd!" Skye yelled. The huge crowd started laughing along with the gang. Omi looked even more confused then before; as if that's new.

"What is this Punk'd you are talking about, my number one fan?"

That only caused the laughter to get louder. Skye was hardly able to breathe because she was laughing so hard. "We're gonna be here a while…"

_Later after too much explanation to type..._

Omi turned to the camera, as instructed, and announced, "I have just gotten a Punk'd. Even though I do not know what this Punk'd is, I will master it! For I am…." Yeah, Omi we got it!

* * *

The camera switched back to Skye in the Punk'd studio. "Well, even if Omi doesn't know what Punk'd is, the rest of us had fun doing it. Not that Rai, Kim, Clay, and Dojo will be able to remember it. The only one who will be is Omi. And they'll all think that he's crazy when he talks-sorry, I mean brags- about it." Skye held up the Wushon Geyser in front of the camera. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

**Well, that was fun! I (and Alfrado) got to totally make fun of Omi. I hope you all don't want to kill me. So even if you hate me by now, please R&R to let me know. Flames accepted! I'll pass anything you want onto Alfrado. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Girls Don't Rai

Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that it took Alfrado and me so long to get this chapter up! Please note that as this is a humor story, anything and everything may be made fun of. None of it is serious. Anything that requires further explanation for some readers is marked with an . Please see the second author's note for explanations. So, without further ado, welcome to the second episode of Xiaolin Punk'd!

* * *

The camera zooms in on Skye as she sings, 'emotionally' a song with hand gestures. "And big girls don't cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." She abruptly stopped singing when she realized that the camera was on. "Soooo anyway… here we have the perfect, wonderful Kimiko." A trace of jealousy was in her voice. "Kimiko: the girl who has everything, and almost has Raimundo. No-I'm-not-jealous!" she said in one breath. "What can we do to her? Hm… Well for starters we can take all her all her stuff!"

* * *

The camera cuts from Skye's mischievous, smiling face to outside a mansion in Tokyo . The lights are all off inside the Asian (no duh) inspired house. A black limousine pulled up to the front of the house. A figure with black, _**perfect**_ hair got out of the car, followed by a girl, er, sorry, _guy_, with flawless short brown hair. Yeah, tons of straight guys care about their hair! Just look at Ryan Seacrest… um...moving on! 

The perfect couple claimed that they were "just friends." Yeah, right. Of course these two were none other than Rai or Kimiko. They both looked up at the lightless house in confusion.

"Didn't your dad say he was gonna be home?" Rai questioned, looking at Kimiko with his eyebrows arched.

"He did! I don't know why he's not here." Kimiko sounded worried with a trace of irritation. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

An automated messaging system answered her call, "This line has been disconnected by the owner until further notice. Have a nice day."

Kimiko snapped her pink cell phone closed with frustration. "Let's check the house to see if anyone's home."

By this time, Rai's expression was guarded and doubtfully he answered, "Okay…"

They walked up to the house and Kimiko opened the hand crafted door. The hallway was dim and empty. In fact, it was so vacant that it had a rather deserted look.

"Hello?" Rai called. His voice ECHOED throughout the house. "There's nothing in here."

Kimiko's face was disbelieving. "What happened to my STUFF?????" She immediately dialed her father's number into her cell phone again but the same message answered. Anger was suddenly displayed throughout her figure and she exploded, "What the hell happened?!?"

Rai's face was 'shocked'. "Yo, don't start using inappropriate language! I'm very sensitive to bad words!"

This was just too much for Kimiko. "What the hell do you mean, 'don't use inappropriate language?!?' My house is totally empty, I have no idea what happened to my papa, and what do you tell me? Don't use inappropriate language?! I'm _sensitive _to bad words? Who's the biggest pimp in the temple?!?!" (**Biggest Pimp in the Temple**: Coming to a theater near yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!)

"Master Fung of course!" Rai answered as if it was obvious but then quickly changed his attitude when he saw how Kimiko's face was heating up with anger. "Just kidding!" he added holding his hands up as if he were getting arrested.

Since she was still huffy, Kimiko mumbled under her breath, "Stupid boy."

She raced up the stairs in the direction of her room; Rai, having no idea where he was going, following closely behind.

Kimiko hesitantly opened the door to her room, scared of what she might see…or not see. Just as she had feared, the room was empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kimiko screeched at the top of her lungs, so that all of Tokyo probably lost their hearing (Snapple Fact: Tokyo is the largest city in the world).

Rai peered in the doorway and asked, "What's wrong Kimiko? Did you finally realize that all British people have bad teeth? Except Orlando Bloom. He's bringing Sexyback!"

This set Kimiko off on a whole new level of pissed off-which is higher then most people can reach.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong?'?!?" Kimiko bellowed. "My house is empty; I can't contact my father, and MY STUFF IS GONE! PLUS JOHNNY DEPP IS SEXIER!!!!"

"OH!" Rai yelled as he finally remembered something, "I just lost the game!"

"RAIMUDO PEDROSA! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT ALL MY LIFE IS PRACTIALLY OVER!!"

There was a silent pause. They were both doing something they rarely did...they were not talking.

"Well," Rai began slowly, "What about me?"

"What about you?!" Kimiko mumbled through gritted teeth, losing the little teeny bit of patience she had left, along with the game.

"Well, first you drag me out here so I can meet your dad and see your mansion. But then it turns out that you lied to be about where you live! You don't even care how I'm taking this emotional blow! What about _my _feelings?!?"

* * *

The camera cut to Skye's evil smile, "There, there Rai. _We _care about your feelings! Just wait till you get Punk'd! Then you'll see how much we _REALLY_ care."

* * *

Now Kimiko was extremely confused and pissed off. "'Rai? What are you talking about?! I'm the one having a crisis here! All my stuff is gone and I don't know where my dad is! It's all about _me_ right now!!!!" 

Raimundo just looked at her indifferently, "I'm going back home to talk to someone about my problems and feelings. Jack Spicer. My _true _friend. Let me know when you're gonna stop being a self-centered, lying, drama queen." And on that note, he walked down the stairs, and out of the mansion leaving Kimiko shocked and speechless.

"This is not happening!" She yelled to herself, seeing as no one else was there. Kimiko walked down the stairs, dialing her father's number again just to end up getting the same message, "This line has been disconnected by the owner until further notice. Have a nice day."

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE A NICE DAY!" Kimiko screamed at her phone, almost setting it on fire as she walked out of the house.

As if her day couldn't get any worse, Kimiko saw Skye walk up to the house and place a 'For Sale' sign right in front of the house.

"What?!" Kimiko scream/asked "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can not be happening!"

"I know right?!" Skye agreed, "That's what I thought when I found out that Dumbledore was gay!"

Kimiko looked at as Skye as if she were Britney Spears. That is, the post K-Fed Britney.

"I must be going crazy!" Kimiko yelled pulling at her hair.

"No, you're not. You see, all the investors thought that when this rich o'll guy was found to be committing fraud. I heard that he's in jail now. He's the guy who used to live here."

Tears started welling up in Kimiko's eyes. Her face looked completely distraught and disbelieving. "How is this happening? My father would never commit fraud!"

"Apparently he's been using company funds to pay for a luxurious lifestyle. You're his daughter? On the news, they said that he was spending most of that money on you."

Now, more than anything, Kimiko was feeling guilty and remorseful. "I didn't mean to cause him to go to jail!"

Having somewhat of a conscience, Skye knew that it was time to stop. The moment was, well, _opportune_. She grinned while she turned the 'For Sale' around so it read 'YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!'

Kimiko's face expressed a mixture of shock, anger, and relief.

"Oh-my-" Kimiko stopped mid-sentence when she saw the camera crew, Rai and her Dad jump out from behind the bushes that were planted around her house. "You were in this too?!" She ran over and punched Rai in the arm then hugged her dad.

Now everyone was cracking up, including Kimiko.

"Konichiwa, this is Kimiko Tohomiko and I just got Punk'd!" then she turned around to face the huge crowd of people and yelled, "I'm gonna kill you all!"

Fire appeared in her hands and everyone started running away screaming.

Skye started running and shouting, too, "AHHHHHHHHHH! Save me Dr. Phil! Help me Spice Girls!!!"

* * *

Author's note : I'm sorry guys; this isn't as good as the first chapter. But I promise the next chapter will be much better! Next chapter will feature Rai! WooHoo! 

Please tell me what you think about this! If you think it's bad, please tell me. If you think it's good, please tell me.

To learn more about the game and lose it, check out my profile for the website.


End file.
